Calvin and Hobbes world wide adventure
by Lilcutie58
Summary: When Calvin, Hobbes  and for some strange reason Susie  run away and meet up with a girl named Crystal and her mountain lion, they get a lot more than what they bargain for. Calvin x OC, Hobbes x OC, Susie x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Lilcutie58: Check this, I've been thinking about putting this story up for a long time.

Hobbes: So, we're just mainly traveling the globe, avoiding parents and stealing priceless artifacts and jewels?

Lilcutie58: Pretty much.

Calvin and Hobbes: AWESOME!

Lilcutie58: Alright, and by the way, I don't own Calvin and Hobbes just my OC's, enjoy the story.

/thinking/

{speaking in different language}

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Kenya and the plan.

"Calvin, what are you still doing in bed, it's time for school"! Calvin's mom yelled._ The brave explorer, Spacemen Spiff is about to be transported to the Zorgons main training camp, but they leave him unguarded at the main transportation portal._

Calvin is standing at the bus stop with his toy tiger Hobbes, ranting about going to school. "It's an outrage Hobbes, i'm smart enough as it is, so why do i need to go to school"? He ranted. "If your so smart, then how come both of your legs are in one pants leg"? Hobbes asked, sarcastically. Calvin looks down and sees his legs stuck in a pant leg. "No wonder i was falling down a lot, anyways i think it's time we try running away again". Calvin said, adjusting his pants. "Calvin, you've got to let that go, last time you didn't even make it to another state". Hobbes said. "Yes, but this time my furry friend, i am going to make the ultimate sacrifice". Calvin said. "Which is"? Hobbes asked. "I'm going to invite... Susie". Calvin said, disgusted. "Wow, your more serious than i thought". Hobbes said, surprised. "As much as i hate it, I've got to admit she's pretty smart and she'll probably know which way is which". Calvin said. "Well i never thought i see the day you called me smart". Susie said, while walking down towards the bus stop. "Look, if you just run away with us, we'll take you anywhere you wanna go". Calvin said. "Okay, then take me to India". Susie said. "India, why India"? Calvin asked. "Because i want to ride an elephant, there sacred over there you know". Susie answered. "Alright, then come with us". Calvin said, heading away towards the bus stop. "**Now**, but we can't skip school, what would our parents say"? Susie asked. "They won't know because we'll be in Mississippi by tomorrow night". Calvin said, while pulling out a map of the United States. "And from Mississippi, we'll head to Alabama, and from Alabama, we'll hitch a ride on a plane and head to India". He said. "Wow, i didn't think you'd be able to think through something so complicated". Susie said, impressed. "Come on you booger brain, we gotta move". Calvin said, while grabbing Hobbes. "Alright, but if we get caught, i'm letting you know that'll i'll say you kidnapped me". Susie said, as they walked into the forest.

_3 hours later_

"Calvin, how much further"? Susie asked, while trying to get her shirt unstuck from a loose branch. "Will you stop complaining, if i wanted complaining i could of stayed home". Calvin said, while clutching the map. "Now, according to this map, after we go over that hill, we'll be at Mississippi, come on"! He yelled, now filled with enthusiasm. Him and Susie charged towards the hill, with Hobbes right behind them. But once they got over the hill, their excitement immediately turns into despair. All they could see for miles, we're tall trees and mountains. "That's it, i knew i should have stayed at the bus stop"! Susie exclaimed. "Well, it's not my fault this map is so confusing, look it says right here, "after going over hill arrive in Mississippi". Calvin said, in defense mode. "Let me see this". Susie said, while grabbing the map. Sure enough it said just that, until she noticed the crease. She unfolds it to reveal a mass area of directions. "Well, look at that no wonder Dad kept getting lost on the trip down there". Calvin said. Hobbes, expecting Susie to blow her top, went and hid in a bush. And that's what she did. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, Hobbes help me"! Calvin screamed, while running away from Susie. "Sorry, but I cant' help you, it's just too hilarious". Hobbes said, amused. "You traitorous fleabag, wait til i get my hands on you"! Calvin yelled, still being pursued by Susie. This continued for a good 5 minutes until Calvin ran into someone. "Huh, what are you guys doing out here"? The person said, revealing themselves. It was a young girl, about Calvin and Susie's age, she had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wore sneakers, a long sleeved pink shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry, but we're just a little lost, you see we're trying to get to Mississippi and..." Calvin began. "Mississippi, I'm heading there too, right after i find my mountain lion, have you seen her"? The girl asked. "A mountain lion, if we had she'd probably be running back to you with her tail in between her legs, because we've got a tiger". Calvin said, while pointing to Hobbes. "Please, that waste of fur wouldn't stand a chance against my Sasha". The girl said. "If you ask me, mountain lions should be the only carnivores in the world". She said. "What, who you calling a waste of fur"? Hobbes said, while making his way towards the group. "I'm calling you a waste of fur, lions are awesome, and they've got great fashion sense". The girl said. "Stripes are so last year". She said. "What, Stripes last all year, and lions are not awesome, those manes of theirs could be spotted from a mile away and the guys are lazy, they just lay around all day while the ladies do all the work"! Hobbes screeched. Soon enough, a fight broke out with snarls, scratches, kicks and bites they fought for a good 5 minutes, until they got tired and worn out. "Truce"? The girl asked. "Truce". Hobbes said. They got up and dusted themselves off. "So, you know the way to Mississippi"? Calvin asked. "Pretty much". The girl answered. "Awesome, see Susie we're not lost". Calvin said. "Well, first i have to find Sasha". The girl said. Then as if on cue, a large mountain lion came down and pounced on the girl. "Like I've been saying, you wouldn't last one minute in the jungle". Sasha said. "That's why I live here, you dolt"! The girl said. "Well, we found your mountain lion, can we go now"? Calvin asked. "Sure, as soon as your friend wakes up_". _The girl said, while pointing to an unconscious Susie. "Oh that's just great". Calvin said. "Calvin was it, tell me is carpet face over there all in your imagination or is he real like Sasha"? The girl asked. "Well, in my imagination duh, but what's been bugging me is how can you see him, but nobody else can"? Calvin asked. "Well it's simple, some people's imagination are bigger than others, so they can see things others can't see". The girl explained. "Okay, but why is your mountain lion real, can imagination be that powerful"? Calvin asked. "Oh no, i just used my Transformer to turn Sasha real, if you want i can use it on ole stripes over there_". _The girl said. "Sure, it would sure freak out Susie when she woke up". Calvin said. The girl then takes out a small pen and points at Hobbes. "Wait, is it going hurt"? Hobbes asked. "Nope". The girl answered. /Not/. She thought. She then presses a button and Hobbes is zapped with a green lightning bolt. Once the smoke cleared, Hobbes was a real tiger. "Ow, you said that it wouldn't hurt"! Hobbes said, while getting up. "Yeah, I've got a bad habit of lying". The girl said. Hobbes shot her a glare that would put Medusa to shame, but the girl just shrugged it off. "Now, if you would be so kind as to pick up... Susie right, we can get a move on". Sasha said. "Why aren't you doing, why do i have to carry her"? Hobbes asked. "Because a gentleman always carries a lady's unconscious friend for her". Sasha answered. "That's for bags". Hobbes said. "Bags, friend, same outcome of boy carrying either one, now let's move". The girl said. "Oh and before i forget, my name's Crystal". Crystal said. "Come on Hobbes, pick Susie up so we can get going". Calvin said. "Fine, but this is just because i want to go to France". Hobbes said, while picking Susie up. "France, you mean to tell me you like that poofy girl stuff_"? _Calvin asked. "No way, i just hear the restaurants serve the world's biggest and best stakes". Hobbes said slinging Susie over his shoulder. "Alright, now before we move on, i want to discuss my plan". Crystal said. "Plan, what are you planning"? Calvin asked. "I'm planning on becoming a world famous thief, stealing priceless jewels, from museums to ancient temples and maybe discovering ancient secrets too". Crystal answered. "Wow, that sounds..." Calvin began. "Completely crazy, how are you going to manage that"? Hobbes asked. "I'm insulted you even asked that question, I've got all the equipment i need to be a thief right here in my pockets". Crystal said, while digging in her pockets. "The Invisi-ray, the grapple pen, the cut-o-matic, the laser spray and Hacker". Crystal said, while pulling out a hairdryer, a pen, a pizza cutter, a can of hairspray and a small computer. "Whoa, how did you make all this stuff"? Calvin asked. "My family has had a knack for building machinery for generations, it's how i learned how to make the Transformer". Crystal answered. "Oh come on Calvin, how do we know any of this stuff even works"? Hobbes asked, obviously not impressed. Crystal then picks up the Invisi-ray and points it at a rock, she then puts the setting on 5 second invisibility and presses the switch. A green ray comes out and turns the rock invisible. "That proof enough stripes, i put it on 5 seconds, so it wouldn't stay invisible forever". Crystal said. "Why not just keep it like that forever, it's not like it's a squirrel or something". Hobbes said. "Yeah, but if a hiker comes along and stubs his toe on nothing, what do you think the reaction will be"? Crystal asked. "Good point". Hobbes said. "Now let's move, i saw this little town off the highway not far from here, we can hope in the car and be there by nightfall". Sasha said. "Wait car, where did you get a car"? Calvin asked. "Oh it's my mom's car, don't worry she won't be able to recognize it". Crystal said. "And why is that"? Hobbes asked. "We painted it jet black and it's license plate is now called, "Cry Sas_", _it means Crystal Sasha". Sasha answered. "Why am I not surprised"? Hobbes said. "Come on lazy bones, let's get a move on". Crystal said. Then the group enter the forest.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

* * *

Lilcutie58: Yes, i hope you guys like it. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Lilcutie58: Welcome to Chapter two!

Hobbes: So, what's going happen in today's chapter?

Lilcutie58: It's what the name say, Highway troubles.

Calvin: Don't you think that's a little vague?

Lilcutie58: I can't be that specific, otherwise people won't be surprised about what happens in the story.

Hobbes: She got us there.

Lilcutie58: Now, do the disclaimer.

Calvin and Hobbes: Lilcutie58 does not own Calvin and Hobbes, only her OC's and ideas.

Lilcutie58: Enjoy the story, party people.

* * *

_4 hours later, in the middle of another forest  
_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"! Screamed the now conscious Susie. Hobbes dropped her to cover his ears. Susie then darts behind Calvin. "Here eat Calvin, he tastes bitter... I mean better than me"! She said while pushing Calvin towards Hobbes. "Oh would you relax, Hobbes is my best friend he wouldn't eat me, right Hobbes"? Calvin asked. "Actually the thought has crossed my mind on several occasions". Hobbes answered. "Hobbes"! Calvin screamed in disbelief_. "_Just kidding,_** Sheesh**_". Hobbes said. "Wait Hobbes, your Calvin's stuffed tiger"? Susie asked. "I was, until the mad scientist over here changed me into an actual tiger". Hobbes said while pointing to Crystal. "Thank you, i pride in my work". Crystal said, with an evil grin. "I'm starting to regret going through with this". Hobbes said. "Speaking of which, what's you guys reason for being out here"? Crystal asked. "Well, i only came along because the pig here offered me a trip to India". Susie said. "And i only invited the booger brain, because i thought she was smart enough not to get us lost, looks like the joke's on me". Calvin said. The 2 glare at each other. "Look we're almost there, so stop bickering and suck it up". Crystal said. "Well she started it, she called me a pig". Calvin said. "What did i just say"? Crystal asked. "Now let's move before the authorities catch us". Crystal said, making a move to walk. "Wait, authorities you mean to tell me that we're being chased by the police"? Susie yelled. "And we'll get caught if you don't pipe down". Sasha said. "How did this happen, how long was i out"? Susie asked. "About 3 hours". Calvin answered. "You got the police on our tails in 3 hours"? Susie asked. "What did Sasha say about yelling so loud"? Crystal said. "But how did you even get them on our tails in the first place"? Susie asked. "Well, it was about 3 hours ago". Crystal began.

(_Flashback) 3 hours ago._

"Alright guys, were here now where'd we park"? Sasha asked. "I think somewhere down the line". Crystal answered. "Duh, she meant **_where_** along the line". Hobbes said, still carrying a unconscious Susie. "Well, I think it's left". Crystal said. "No way, it was right". Sasha said. "No, it was left". Crystal said. "No, it was right". Sasha said. "Left". Crystal said. "Right". Sasha said. "Left"! Crystal sneered. "Right"! Sasha snarled. This soon started into a fight which progressed for about 2 minutes, to where each was wheezing on the ground. "Truce"? Sasha asked. "Truce". Crystal said. They both then get up and dust themselves off. "Hey what's all those lights doing up there"? Calvin asked, pointing left. The group looks left to see a column of light shooting from the ground. "I don't know, we should check it out though". Crystal answered. "Why, it's probably just some searchlights looking...for...lost...kids". Hobbes said, under Kenya's glare. "Duh, that's why i want to check". Crystal said. "Now come on, stay in the bushes and don't try to make a sound". Crystal said. They all then creep through the bushes and make it to the column of light, to find a woman crying and police officers around a black convertible. "My baby, what happened to my beautiful baby"? The woman cried. "Is that you mom"? Calvin asked, disgusted by how the woman cared about her car instead of her own child. "Stepmother, name's Hades, ironically she's from Hades". Crystal said, glaring at the woman. "I'm so sorry, did she have any family down there when the hurricane hit"? Hobbes asked. "Not that Hades you idiot, the devil Hades". Crystal said. "Alright Ma'am, don't worry we'll find your little girl". The police officer said. "Bless you, bless you"! The woman cried, shaking the officers hands. "How can you say that about her_, _look how worried she is about you". Hobbes said. "Wait for it". Crystal said. The police then soon get in their car and drive off. "When I get my hands on the no good stepdaughter of mine, I'm sending her on a nice little trip to Franfico_, _the only military camp in the Antarctic for children"! Hades said. She then laughs manically. "On second thought, I take back that nice remark about her". Hobbes said, glaring at the woman. "Sasha, maim her and get the keys, Hobbes you finish the job by making her faint". Crystal said. Sasha then jumps out of the bushes and roars at Hades, causing her to faint. "Or that can happen". Crystal said, getting out of the bushes. She then digs in Hades pocket and brings out the keys. "Alright pile in, here are the keys Sasha". Crystal said, handing Sasha the keys. "What, how come she gets to drive"? Calvin asked. "Yeah, why not you"? Hobbes asked, putting Susie in the backseat. "I can't even reach the gas pedal so, how am I suppose to drive a car"? Crystal asked. "Okay, you got us there, but I don't think it's wise for people to see a mountain lion driving a car". Calvin said. "Don't worry, I thought ahead". Crystal said.

_1 hour later._

"See, what i tell you we've been driving for an hour and haven't aroused suspicion". Crystal said. She was sitting on Sasha's head, and wore a mustache while she steered. "I had to admit, at first I thought this was a stupid idea, but now I think". Hobbes began. Then they hear sirens. (Bullhorn) "Remember me, **sweetheart**"? Hades asked. "We're going die a gruesome death"! Hobbes said, staring back at the angered woman. "Well, no use for the disguise now". Crystal said, taking off the mustache. (Bullhorn) "Pull over young lady, or your going to be in **deep** trouble"! A police woman said. "You'll never take us alive"! Crystal said, shaking her fist at the car. "Put the pedal to the metal"! Crystal said to Sasha. Sasha then hits the gas pedal and the car speeds away from the police car. "Oh no you don't, your not taking my car for another joyride"! Hades said. She then follows in hot pursuit. "She's following us, and she looks pretty ticked off"! Hobbes said, watching the fast approaching police car. "So Sasha, what do you think we should do"? Crystal asked. "What **you** always do when we went sledding or wagoning_". _Sasha said. "Steer"? Crystal asked. "Go off of something"! Sasha said, taking the wheel. She then jerks left, causing Calvin, Susie, Hobbes and Crystal to all jerk right, then they go off of the ramp and into a forest. "Oh is everyone okay"? Crystal asked. "We're fine, but we better scat". Calvin said, as more police cars came. "Your right, let's move, Hobbes carry Susie". Crystal said, as Hobbes tried to slink away. "Oh man". Hobbes said. "He then goes back and picks up an unconscious Susie and they trek through the forest.

(End Flashback)

"Wow, a gal misses a lot when she's passed out". Susie said. "Now let's get moving, I swear I heard helicopter blades 20 minutes ago, and they were not that far". Sasha said, perking her ears up. "So come on then". Crystal said, already ahead of the others. And they continue their trek towards Mississippi.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

R&R!


End file.
